


Wayward

by Whirlwind



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Team Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: Set in Lizzie's Alternate Universe where Hope never attended the Salvatore school, Landon Kirby heads to New Orleans in search of something that can aid in reconnecting him with his family, there he meets a tribrid who might be able to help, if she's willing to that is.





	Wayward

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few key points. Since Hope never attended the Salvatore school, she and Landon never met. The dagger is not part of the school's collection in this universe. Landon's Phoenix powers have already manifested and he has a decent grasp on his powers. Clarke has misled Landon to believe that their father is trapped inside Malivore, in order to get him to seek out the artifacts.

New Orleans.

A city rich in history, and steeped in culture.

Landon Kirby had always wanted to come here. The city was home to some of the best musicians of all time. The place had a unique feel and energy about, that made the air buzz. He momentarily shut his eyes and breathed it all in as a Louis Armstrong song played somewhere off in the distance.

As much as he wanted to enjoy and explore the city, he had business he needed to attend to first. According to his half brother, Clarke, this was where he’d find the first of the three artifacts that would unlock Malivore and save their father who was trapped inside.

The key in question to unlocking the first lock was a dagger. Unfortunately for Landon though, he didn't have the slightest clue exactly where said object might be found. It could be anywhere from a museum, in someones private collection or even at a unsuspecting pawn shop.

If he wanted to have any hope of finding it, he was going to need the help of someone who really knew the city. Given the dagger was of magical origins, a fellow supernatural was most likely to know something about it. So Landon headed for a place called Rousseau’s, a bar rumored to be popular amongst those kinds.

As he stepped inside the bar, Landon's eyes were met with the of a sight and stench he wish he could unsmell and unsee. The place was littered with bloodstained bodies. He swallowed hard as a slight queasiness crept up into his throat. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea after all.

"If you don't want to be my dessert, I highly recommend you leave." A voice called out from the back of the bar.

Out stepped an attractive auburn haired young woman, dressed in all black. She smoothly wiped away the blood from the corner of her lips and eyed the curly haired boy in a way that suddenly made him feel like prey. It didn't take much to realize she was a vampire.

Thanks to Clarke and his triad resources, Landon had received a crash course on supernaturals. Nevertheless, it was still a bit of a shock to his system to see it with his own two eyes. It was still strange to know these types of creatures had been around all this time and yet, the majority of the population didn't have the slightest idea, outside of fiction anyway.

Though he knew she couldn't kill him, he still couldn't help but find her intimidating.

"Right. Sorry." Landon turned around to leave, but then stopped himself. She could know something about the dagger, he reminded himself. He took in a deep breath and turned back to face her. "Actually, no. I uh, I can't do that."

The young woman raises a curious eyebrow at him. "Is that so? You're either very brave or very stupid, I haven't decided yet."

She places her hand on her hip. "But clearly you're not from around here. Because if you knew who I was, you'd be smart to be frightened of me."

"Landon Kirby. Who are you?" Landon asked.

"Hope Mikaelson."

Mikaelson? It took him a moment, but Landon quickly remembered that name from his brief studies. It was impossible to not know about them when it came to learning about supernaturals. But at the moment, there was one fact that stuck out in his head about the family. The Mikaelson clan had long been residents of New Orleans, which meant if anyone was going to know something about the dagger, she very well might.

"This is the part where you run." She whispers, lips twisting into a playful smirk as she waits for him to do just that. But he doesn't.

"This is great!" Landon exclaimed enthusiastically.

Okay, not exactly the reaction she was expecting from him. Hope's expression swiftly shifted from amused to baffled.

"I'm looking for something, something that could help rescue my father and I think you could help." He reached into his pocket to pull out a sketch of the dagger in question and offered it to her.

"I'm not in the business of saving people." Hope replied coldly, dismissing the paper in his hand. If anything, she often seemed to be the reason people lost their lives. She wasn't a hero.

The young man frowned, but didn't let his determination waiver. He couldn't give up, not now. Landon could tell she wasn't as heartless as she tried to portray herself to be. Sure, he could try around town in hopes someone else might help, but something inside him needed her to understand.

"I was left on the steps of a church when I was a baby and was shuffled around from foster home, to foster home, my entire life. Never wanted, always the extra. This might be my only shot at a family, people who actually want me for once. Please.”

There’s something in his green-gray eyes, which she hates to admit, are rather nice looking, that gives Hope pause, makes actually contemplate helping him. A heartbreakingly desperate sincerity, she's not used to seeing.

Landon sighs and shakes his head. "Look, I know I might be a long shot but, I have to try. If you had the chance to possibly save your father, wouldn’t you?”

The innocent question strikes a nerve and she suddenly feels as if she's been attacked. Hope can feel anger seething within her, daring to spill over at any moment. How dare he play on her emotions like that, by bring up her family, her father? Her vampire instincts get the better of her and she lunges at his throat, and makes haste of draining him.

The boy hits the ground with a thud, as body meets the hardwood floor. She feels a mixture of satisfaction and guilt swirling around inside her at her actions.

“Can’t say I didn’t warn you.” Her eyes were steely, but something in her voice betrays her, catching slightly as she looked at him. Hope briefly glanced at the partially folded up paper, that had now tumbled underneath a chair a couple of feet away. Her fingers twitched slightly, contemplating whether to retrieve it or not, but decides to leave it alone.

Hope turned around and began to walk away, when suddenly she feels a surge of heat coming from behind her. When the sound of crackling of flames reach her ears, she stopped in her tracks and spun around in search of the source.

The young man's body had caught on fire, much to Hope’s surprise. In her panicked state, she summons her magic to try and put it out, but to no avail.

The flames slowly began to die down on there own and as the embers began to cool, she notices ash has formed, incasing around where the body was. At first, there's nothing but stillness. But then a crack appears and a hand emerges from it, followed by more movement and the crumbling of the ash as arms, legs, and head break through.

Landon stiffly sits up, shaking the dust from his hair, before slowly standing back up and brushing himself off. He's not sure if he'll ever get used to this whole rebirth thing, but it definitely did come in handy

“Anyway, so I was saying-“

Hope stood there, wide eyed and bewildered at the sight before her. She’d seen a lot of strange things in her life, but a guy catching on fire and rising from his own ashes? This was definitely new.

“What are you?”

“Part Phoenix, apparently.”  
  
“Right. And I'm a unicorn." She sassed, rolling her eyes.

Landon chuckled. "Well that's not exactly far off, you're a tribrid, right? I'd say that's a lot like being a unicorn."

Hope couldn't help be partially amused by the comparison.

It was starting to come back to him now. Whenever Landon was revived, it tended to help focus and clear his mind, made remembering things easier. Which made him quickly realize why exactly things had taken such a turn.

Triad had a file on her, as they did with all powerful supernaturals that they deemed possible threats. Hope Mikaelson, the elusive tribrid. He remembered having read it once.

And all though their file had tried there best to depict Hope as a monster, after reading her story and everything she had been through, he just couldn't see it like that. Was she screwed up? Yeah. Lost? Probably. But who could blame her. He was pretty screwed up himself and he hadn't been through half of what she had. It was easy for the world to give up on people like them, to deem them a lost cause. But Landon wasn't one to give up.

"Look, I'm sorry, about what I said back there. I didn't-"

"It's fine." Hope replied, quickly cutting him off, not wanting to revisit the subject again. "Sorry for killing you." She admitted, albeit, somewhat awkwardly.

Landon simply shrugged, no harm no foul, after all.

“So what do you want from me exactly?” The young woman asked, letting down her usual front a bit, but still kept her guard up to be safe.

"Oh, uh." Landon looked around and Hope quickly realized he was looking for the piece of paper from earlier. She pointed him in the direction of the item underneath the chair and he gave a quick thanks as he bent down and picked it up.

“May I?” Landon made a gesture to move closer in order to show her and she gave a nod, then lead him to one of the tables. He opened up the paper and spread it out on the wooden surface.

"I’m looking for this.” He pointed to the drawing and Hope stepped a bit closer to him to get a better look.

Although the sketch was a tad rough, she easily recognized the dagger. She also knew exactly where to find it. But before she let him know that, she needed more information first.

“And how exactly does this help your father?” She asked him curiously.

When he turned to answer, it suddenly become apparent how close their faces were to each other. Landon feels a sudden onset of heat in his cheeks and awkwardly clears his throat before taking a step back.

"It’s uh, it's one of the three keys to unlocking Malivore.”

"Malivore?”

Landon paused a moment, to think how to best explain it. "From what I’ve been told, it’s basically a mud pit that traps anyone who falls into it, alone in a dark, and empty, endless void dimension."

The description made Hope shudder slightly. “That’s not a pretty mental image.”

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No, it's not. That’s why I need the 3 keys, I need to get him out of there."

"I owe him that.” The young man added quietly.

Hope can't help but feel there's way more to that last part, but she decides for now not to press the matter. Either way, she's made her decision.

She swiftly turned around around and started to head towards the entrance, then called to him over her shoulder.

"Alright, Phoenix boy. Let's go."

"Wait, what?" Landon tripped over both his words and himself as he quickly fumbled to pocket the paper and follow after her.

"You're helping me?"

 "Yep."

The boy found himself at a loss for words, grateful for her assistance. The most he ever expected was that _maybe_ someone might know where the dagger was, never had he imagined someone would actually help him retrieve it.

He carefully caught her arm, in order to get her to stop for a moment.

"Thank you." Landon said to her sincerely, eyes brimming with emotion.

Something about this boy stirs up feelings in Hope that she'd forgotten she had. But a voice in the back of her mind warns her to be careful, she'd been hurt before.

She quickly reigns them back and offers him a gentle nod before returning back to there search for the dagger.

She'd done a lot of awful things, wallowed in her own darkness and lost her way. Maybe this was the jolt she needed to pull herself out of it and wind up back on the right path. She didn't know where it would lead, but it was a start.


End file.
